Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in developing ways to integrate applications to share the same semantic databases in the semantic web. The existing applications, including the ones based on the semantic web, are often built as mash-ups, i.e., one main application combining the views provided by other applications. The main application decides when and which of the other applications to invoke, based upon the use cases foreseen by the main application designer. The main application designer has to identify each use case, resolves the dependencies with the other applications, and makes the required calls. In the semantic web, the ontologies of the other applications can introduce additional entities that enable linking of their semantic data to the main application. However, the main application cannot take advantage of these links without modifying the main application code. This mash-up approach requires changes to the code of the main application and the other applications, and it merely statically links the applications to the use cases.